


i’m on tv?

by junxiao



Series: random fics [6]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, kun watches bts run, the title reminds me of that cup of coffee episode where doyoung calls ten out pft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxiao/pseuds/junxiao
Summary: ten turns kun into a meme and it goes viral.





	i’m on tv?

"kun hyung??" ten slowly walked over to the older clutching his phone in his hand.

"what is it ten?" asked kun as he continued to watch videos on computer.

ten played with the hem of his shirt, "i did something,"

"is it a bad something?" the older asked once he paused the video and looked up.

"not," ten paused, "not necessarily, it depends on how you look at it,"

kun sighed and sat up from where he was lying on the bed, "okay, what is it?"

"you know that photo i took of you yesterday?" ten sat on the bed beside him.

kun let out a small hum, "the one you posted on twitter when i clearly told you not too?"

"yeah," the younger laughed, "that one,"

"what about it?"

"it kinda blew up,"

"it exploded?" kun looked at ten with wide eyes.

ten laughed at his question, "no!"

kun cocked his head to the side like a dog, "why'd you say it blew up then?"

"it's a twitter fraze,”

"of course it is, you and your bloody twitter frazes," kun sighed, "i honestly can't with you,"

ten rolled his eyes, "your the one who asked but go off,"

"you go off, i don't even know what that means!" the older rubbed his head in frustration, "just finish what u we're going to say already i'm missing something important,"

"first of all, your missing bts run, it's not that important. you can watch it anytime you want and secondly, what i meant was, your face is all over the internet,"

"my face is what now?" kun gasped.

"don't ask me hyung. i put it on and people made it into a meme," ten put his hands up in defence, "it technically wasn't my fault,"

the older gasped again, "do you mean like everywhere everywhere?"

"yes everywhere everywhere hyung!"

"so i'm on the news?"

"yes hyung, your on the news,"

"woah. woah," kun put his head in his hands, "it's not even a good picture! how can they put it on the news?"

ten laughed, "i'm not the one who spread it!"

"well who did?" kun asked.

"just random people who follow me and then it went around pretty quickly from that,"

"i literally don't benefit from this at all,"

"well i do!"

"bloody how?"

"i get more followers and likes, plus i got verified," ten stated posing like an instagram model.

“sometimes you really get on my nerves you know,”

“i know hyung, but you love me,”

“yes i do, otherwise i would of left your ass a while ago!”

ten clasped his hands together, “anyway wanna see yourself on the tv?”

“not particularly,” kun replied, “but you’ll force me anyway so go ahead,”

ten grabbed the remote and turned on the tv in front on him. the screen lit up and, by default, the tv went directly to the news.

“so right now their talking about some political stuff but i think they will show it in a whi-” ten jumped up and screamed.

kun clasped his hands on the youngers mouth to silence him, “ten shut up! it’s only ten, if we wake up taeyong we’ll be dead before i even see this meme of me,”

“sorry, sorry,” he replied, “the meme will be on in a minute i think,”

“have you already seen it on the tv yet?” kun asked.

“no, not yet, i was waiting for you to see it,”

“oh. thanks i guess,”

“hyung hyung hyung!” ten said as he repeatedly tapped kun’s shoulder, not taking his eyes of the tv in front of him, “it’s coming on, it’s coming on!”

kun winced once ten hit him a bit harder than the last time, “i see that, ten,”

as the presenter started to introduce the next section of the news, time almost seemed as if it went in slow motion.

“next we have a meme which went viral last night, the poster being a man in his early twenties called ten-”

“-that’s me! that’s me-” ten bounced up and down on the bed like an excited puppy.

“-we’re not sure who the person in meme is actually or how it got so viral but it’s taken the world by storm,” the reporter said.

as the reporter finished, the picture of him appeared on the side. he looked at the picture with his mouth hanging wide open.

out of the corner of his eyes he saw ten turn to him, looking for his reaction and worrying for his life at the same time.

“ten,” kun looked over to him.

“yes hyung?”

“this is,” kun started, “amazing!”

kun jumped up from where he was sitting, jumped of his bed and ran around his room in circles.

ten laughed at his boyfriends antics and pressed stop on the video he was recording on his phone, he was secretly filming to post later.

“i know right?” ten said, “can i introduce you to my one million followers now?”

“yeah sure, but how?” kun asked.

“i’ll put a link on twitter to my instagram and do a live!”

“okay,” kun started watching bts run on his laptop again, “just tell me when it’s on,”

“should we get taeyong?” jaehyun asked.

“go ask him, he’ll probably be up now,”

“okay, be right back!”

ten came back a few minutes later with taeyong, “okay let’s start the live,”

kun put the laptop down and closed it. ten sat to the left of kun and taeyong to the right.

the youngest typed some buttons on his phone and suddenly shouted, “were live!” scaring the hell out of kun.

“omg ten, please calm down!” taeyong laughed.

“sorry i’m excited!” he giggled, “anyway, hi i’m ten! this is kun and taeyong. kun was the one in the meme, taeyong is just here because why not,”

“your the one who dragged me out of bed,” taeyong said as he sent daggers to the youngest.

“yeah yeah, whatever!” ten laughed.

“so,” kun scratched his head, “does anyone have any questions?”

ten and taeyong both burst out laughing.

they could both tell this was going to be fun.


End file.
